She is my wife
Song Information Artist: SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU- BPM: 85-170 Composition/Arrangement/Lyrics/Vocals: SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU- Genre: ONLY ONE BALLAD Video Type: Full (DDR X2→Present), None (DDR II) First BEMANI Appearance: beatmaniaIIDX 17 SIRIUS First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution II *DanceDanceRevolution S+ beatmania IIDX Pack *DanceEvolution ARCADE Length: 1:44 (DDR), 1:56 (IIDX) Lyrics Game Size Japanese 愛—— それは、時に美しく、時に人を狂わせる。 君と過ごした、幾つもの夜。 瞼を閉じれば、色褪せない思い出が、今も鮮明に蘇る。 然し、あの頃の君は、もう此処には居ない。 あるのは、君が残してくれた、温もりと、香りだけだ。 She Is My Wife... 愛、夢、希望—— 君と過ごした日々を、俺は、決して忘れはしない。 Ahh Ahh Ahh... She Is My Effing Wife... Ahh... Romaji ai sore wa toki ni utsukushi toki ni, hito wo kuruwaseru kimi to sugoshita ikutsumono yoru mabuta wo tojireba iroasenai omoide ga ima mo senmei ni yomigaeru... shikashi ano koro no kimi wa mou, koko ni wa inai aru no wa, kimi ga nokoshite kureta nukumori to kaori dake da... She is my wife SUPER STAR ai yume kibou kimi to sugoshita hibi wo are wa, kesshite wasure wa shinai Ah, ah, ah, She is my wife... Ah... Long Version Japanese 時の流れとは、無情なものだ。 季節は巡り、また、この季節がやってきた。 澄んだ空気……白い吐息……悴む指先…… この季節が来る度に、君の事を思い出す。 時折見せてくれた、優しい笑顔。 それが見られないと思うと、狂おしい気持ちになる。 触れることも、話すことも今はできない。 あの、暖かかった日々は何処に行ってしまったのだろうか。 愛—— それは、時に美しく、時に人を狂わせる。 君と過ごした、幾つもの夜。 瞼を閉じれば、色褪せない思い出が、今も鮮明に蘇る。 然し、あの頃の君は、もう此処には居ない。 あるのは、君が残してくれた、温もりと、香りだけだ。 眠れぬ夜が何日も続いた。 迫り来る闇に怯えることもあった。 然し、明けぬ夜は無いと信じ、今まで必死に、必死に、耐え抜いてきた。 それでも…… 沈む夕日に、俺は何を思うのだろう。 あの時にはもう、戻れはしない…… She Is My Wife... 過去、今、そして未来—— 失った時間は、二度と戻らない。 だから俺は、今を生きる！ Ahh Ahh Ahh... She Is My Wife... Ahh...Ahh... Romaji Toki no nagare to wa mujouna mono da Kisetsu wa meguri mata kono kisetsu ga yattekita Sunda kuuki.... shiroi toiki.... kajikamu yubisaki Kono kisetsu ga kurutabini kimi no koto wo omoidasu.... Tokiori misetekureta yasashii egao Sore ga mirarenai to omou to kuruoshii kimochi ni naru Fureru koto mo hanasu koto mo ima wa dekinai Ano atatakakatta hibi wa doko ni itteshimatta no darouka.... Ai Sore wa toki ni utsukushiku toki ni hito wo kuruwaseru Kimi to sugoshita ikutsu mo no yoru Mabuta wo tojireba iroasenai omoide ga ima mo senmei ni yomigaeru Shikashi ano koro no kimi wa mou koko ni wa inai Aru no wa kimi ga nokoshitekureta nukumori to kaori dake da Nemurenu yoru ga nannichi mo tsuzuita Semarikuru yami ni obieru koto mo atta Shikashi akenu yoru wa nai to shinji ima made hisshi ni.... hisshi ni.... taenuitekita Sore demo.... Shizumu yuuhi ni ore wa nani wo omou no darou Ano toki ni wa mou modore wa shinai She is my wife.... Kako ima soshite mirai Ushinatta jikan wa nido to modoranai Dakara ore wa ima wo ikiru Ahh ahh ahh.... She is my.... wife.... Ahh ahh Song Connections / Remixes *She is my wife is part of SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU-'s ONLY ONE series of songs. *A long version of She is my wife appears on SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU-'s album ONLY ONE ACT. *The DanceDanceRevolution series uses a slightly shorter version of She is my wife. 12 seconds are cut. The start of the background video is also different: it shows the characters Disco and Emi doing part of the dance routine for I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix). *A remix of She is my wife by 高井さんとuno(IOSYS), titled She is my wife すーぱーアイドル☆ミツル子Remixちゃん, appears in SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection-''. Trivia *She is my wife's background video features the core beatnation group performing a dance routine with MITSURU, with Sota Fujimori and DJ Yoshitaka dancing on the left, Ryu☆ and kors k dancing on the right, dj TAKA on the turntable and L.E.D. on the piano. **In the video, MITSURU bears a striking resemblance to Naoki. **She is my wife does not have its background video in DDR II due to localization issues. *She is my wife is playable on DanceDanceRevolution X2's Happy Mode. *A tutorial video featuring MITSURU and a backup female dancer was released through KONAMI MUSIC FULL as a way to teach people how to do the dance routine in the background video. *MITSURU himself appears on the album art. *SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU- is actually TAG. *In the North American/European releases of the DanceDanceRevolution series, SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU-'s name is known as simply '''SUPER STAR MITSURU'. Song Production Information "Time lost can never be regained. So I will live for the present." I guess everyone has heard of this comment before, right? As SUPER STAR, I must express this feeling hidden within me. beatnation RECORDS was very kind to allow some of their musicians to help me release some of my best work. I helped some of the guys with the choreography of the dance. All of them were very open and willing to practice in making this! I don't really have much more to say. I hope you can feel the excitement when you play this! Video Production Information When I met SUPER STAR for the first time, I could see the sparkles from him! It was so dazzling. To show SUPER STAR as a shining gentleman, I introduced a bit of light glare to the left of him. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:TAG Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:DanceEvolution Songs Category:DDR II Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Songs with Reratings